This invention relates generally to ballistic fragment containment materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to protective materials employed for the walls, floors and ceilings of target ranges to entrap stray or misdirected bullets and to prevent projectiles from striking or ricocheting off of the walls, floors, and ceilings of confined target ranges.
The adverse environmental effects and the accidental injuries which may result from the ricocheting of bullets at target ranges has long been recognized. Numerous devices and materials have been advanced to address the serious problems associated with lead back splatter and fragmentation and the ricocheting of projectiles at target ranges. For example, sheets of materials such as canvas, plywood and particle board have been mounted behind target backing curtains to reduce the back splatter of lead. Bullet traps of various forms and configurations have been advanced to entrap the spent bullets. The noted safety and environmental problems are particularly critical for indoor target ranges.
U.S. patent application No. 005,210 filed on Jan. 10, 1987 and entitled "Cover For Ballistic Target Assembly", and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a new and improved splatter resistant cover for a ballistic target. The cover slips over the target. The target cover employs a tough, long lasting elastomeric material to reduce the back splatter from bullets striking the target. The cover has very favorable fragment containment characteristics. When the cover is employed in combination with an armor proof target plate, the cover is adapted to retain the back splatter from projectiles which strike the target assembly. A rear panel and a side panel connect the front and rear panel so as to form an envelope which surrounds the metal target. The front panel of elastomeric material is spaced from the target to form a cavity between the target face and the front panel to capture and confine projectile fragments. A projectile directed at the target face penetrates the front panel of elastomeric material and strikes the target face to disintegrate into fragments which are generally initially confined within the target and controllably discharged to the base of the target. The employed elastomeric material preferably has very low elastic modulus and a high elongation to break.
U.S. patent application No. 207,340 filed on June 15, 1988 and entitled "Device for Entrapment of Projectiles", and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a novel device for the entrapment of projectiles. The device comprises a front panel of elastomeric material, a rear panel spaced from the front panel forming a cavity therebetween and an impact absorbent media disposed in the cavity space. Lead shot is one suitable absorbent media. A projectile fired at the entrapment device penetrates the front elastomeric panel. The fired projectile impacts against the lead shot with substantially complete projectile containment within the device.
Outdoor ranges are becoming difficult to establish and maintain due to urbanization and environmental regulations. Because of the environmental and governmental regulations of lead contamination and of safety associated with target ranges, portable or mobile target ranges which are easily moved from place to place have been advanced. For example, a trailer has been transformed into a mobile self-contained target range. The trailer can be pulled by means of a tractor from location to location to provide a target range suitable for various applications such as law enforcement training, government military forces training and security forces training. The mobile target range includes a liner for eliminating the ricocheting and back splatter of misdirected bullets as well as a conventional bullet trap and target backing materials. The present invention has particular applicability as an interior surface liner, e.g., walls, floors, and ceilings, along the target area so as to eliminate ricocheting and entrap misdirected projectiles.